fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Emblem Odyssey
Fire Emblem Odyssey is a tactical role-playing game exclusive for Nintendo 3DS, developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo. The game was released December 15, 2016 in Japan, June 12, 2017 in North America, and September 15, 2017 in Europe. It is the fifteenth game of the Fire Emblem series. It is rated C (CERO) in Japan, T (ESRB) in North America, and 12 (PEGI) in Europe. The game takes place in two new kingdoms: Koharu and Vandula, as well as the land which separates them. . This is the first Fire Emblem game to include cel-shaded in-game rendered cutscenes, including a full 3D model of the Avatar, as well as all of their customized features. Setting The story takes place not too long after the events of Fire Emblem Fates in two kingdoms that are said to be mere fairy tails: Koharu and Vandula. The people that live in these two kingdoms rarely interact with each other. After all, one is the Kingdom of the Sky, and the other is the Kingdom of the Underworld. When people question why the two kingdoms don't get along, they are told the same legend every time; the legend of the Fire Emblem. Koharu and Vandula were two of the first kingdoms created by the First Dragons. Akiko, the Sky Dragon, created the kingdom of her dreams: A place where the sky was always a beautiful azure, and rare flowers grew that could not be found on the world below. Most of the city would be filled with buildings and fountains made of marble and white stone, while there would also be green fields which would the homes to many of the animals she would put in her kingdom as well. Achilles, the Underworld Dragon, hated Akiko and her perfection and purity, disgusted by how she created her kingdom. He decided to build his kingdom deep into the ground, where everything was built from bedrock and obsidian. Sunlight never reached the kingdom, so crystals found deep in the underground caves are used to light up the city instead, along with torches. Achilles decided to fill his kingdom with Risen, which are people of the dead that he allowed to live in the underworld. However, his power to bring back the dead were limited, so Vandula was very underpopulated. Once the two kingdoms were finished being built, Akiko offered an alliance with Achilles, but was responded with an immediate attack on her kingdom. The Underworld Dragon told Akiko that her kingdom was disgusting, and threatened that it would one day be destroyed. However, Akiko did not believe in violence, and had to find another way to protect the Kingdom of Koharu. She went to her older brother, the Rainbow Sage, for help. After discussing it with the other First Dragons, they decided to allow Akiko to protect her kingdom with the Fire Emblem. With it, she forged a barrier around the kingdom, which kept anyone with bad intentions from entering. Achilles was enraged by the other First Dragons, claiming that they all turned against him. He swore revenge, no matter how long it would take, saying that he would start with the Kingdom of Koharu. Since they, generations have passed, the sky kingdom living in peace while the underworld plotted their revenge. Plot You are playing as the queen's oldest child, who has a little brother named Kaito. Today is the Sky Dragon Festival, where the people of Koharu celebrate the creation of their kingdom, as well as the First Dragon who made it, Akiko. The Avatar and Kaito are preparing for the event, where they will watch their mother give a speech about how Koharu came to be. During the speech when Queen Amaura is holding the Fire Emblem, a hooded boy from the crowd shoots a magical arrow, hitting the queen in the chest an causing her to disappear in a cloud of dark dust. Another person in a hood grabs the Fire Emblem, and the two flee from the kingdom. With the kingdom's protection barrier gone, they are all panicked. They are left under the guidance of the Avatar and Kaito, who choose to go to the underworld and get the fire emblem back. They begin to gather troops from other lands as they make their way to Vandula. Not too far into their journey, they come across Levi and Isabelle, who offer their help in order to stop the king. After the Avatar finds out it was Levi who killed Queen Amaura, they threaten to kill them. Kaito manages to calm down his angered sibling, allowing Levi and Isabelle to join them on their journey. They explain that they were unable to return to Vandula after the jewel their father gave them broke, and had no idea how to get back. The group decide to head to Hirasato, a kingdom of riches. Features New Features *There are two new classes: Koharu Prince/Princess and Koharu Noble. *All of the cutscenes are rendered in game rather than pre-recorded. This allows players to see the accessories they've given their units during cutscenes. *If a unit marries someone of the same gender, they are able to A+ with someone of the opposite gender. *Character personalities now serve a bigger purpose in this game. There are now a total of 6 different personalities, which can be found on a character's profile card in the Records Hall. If you pair up two units with the same personality in battle, the stat raises are higher than what they'd be if you paired up units with different personalities. **Since the player can choose the avatar's personality, they can potentially pair up with anyone they'd want by finding out their personality. Returning Features *Like the previous two games, the player can create and customize their avatar. **This time around, there are many more hair and eye-type options, and you are able to choose your hair color through a color wheel, giving the player more options to make their hair style the way they want. *My Castle returns, with six different layouts and much more space than in the previous games. There are more buildings and tons of different statues. **You are now allowed to work part-time in a shop once a day in-game in order to earn money. Depending on how well you do your job, you can earn from 1,000-10,000 coins. *Along with casual mode, Lunatic+ from Awakening returns as well. *The support system returns with a wide range of conversations. **Many of the characters can interact with one another, and there are no characters which have exclusive conversations with the Avatar. **Certain players can now have same-sex S-Supports other than the avatar. However, the avatar is the only person that can pair up with everyone excluding Kaito and his child, no matter the gender. **In this game, having a same-sex S-Support has it's pros and cons. Characters of the same gender that have an S-Support get much bigger stat boost when paired up than a regular S-Support. However, pairing up two girls would result in not having a child , and it could potentially make the boy:girl ratio in the game uneven if not done carefully. *The Promotion Classing reappears in this game, allowing units to promote into one or two classes. **Heart seals can be used to reclass a unit into a completely different class depending on personality. Levels will stay the same, and they will not demote. **A friendship seal allows a unit to change into the class of their A+ rank partner. The Avatar can change to the class of any A rank partner **A partner seal a unit to reclass into their spouse's class. *DLC maps are included in this game with various rewards for completing them. Characters See main article: Fire Emblem Odyssey/Characters Chapters See main article: Fire Emblem Odyssey/Chapters Classes See main article: Fire Emblem Odyssey/Classes Downloadable Content Wave One *Tomb of Treasures *Test Your Power *Paradise Tussle *Flurry Fun *A Night of Romance Wave Two *Our Final Hope 1 *Our Final Hope 2 *Our Final Hope 3 Trivia *This time around, the common monster in this game are called Reapers. They are similar to Risen and faceless. *This game originally had two stories, but was reduced to one to avoid complication. Gallery File:Game_Cover_FE.png|The game cover front and back Isabelle_Prototype.png|The prototype of Isabelle's card in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Isabelle_Cipher_0_Card.png|Artwork of Isabelle in the Cipher Trading Card Game. Nozomi_Cipher_0_Card.png|Nozmomi as a Valkyrie in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Strategy Games Category:Tactical Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Rated C CERO Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Rated 12 Games Category:Sequels